An Unfair World that Shatters Love
by dECIPHERtHErAINBOW
Summary: AU: Do you know what it feels like to be used? To fall in love but find out it was completely one sided? Maybe, maybe not. But I do, and I'll tell you all about it. I'm not mad at her, I pity her, because she can't be the girl she really wants to be. This is the story of how I, Bubba Gumball, fell in love with the wrong girl. This is they story of how Marceline Abadeer lost herself


Okay, so first things first. You know that girl I fell in love with? She is absolutely beautiful and her name is Marceline, if you didn't know already. But what she looks like doesn't matter. Marceline was a free soul and I always thought she was fearless, but it turns out she's not. She was always up for an adventure, and I think that's what got me to fall in love with her.  
I distinctly remember that it was a Monday morning when she asked me out. I surprised and thought it was all a joke. That slight smirk she had, her messy hair, it was too perfect to be happening on the infamous Monday morning. But it did, so I agreed to pick her up this Saturday at exactly 7:30pm.

Oh, I should add that this is all happening during high school. But yeah, so all week she was by my side. We held hands, kissed, shared secrets. It was perfect, too perfect. So on that Saturday night, at precisely 7:30pm, I picked her up from her house and met her parents. They were nice and she had the typical overprotective dad and loving mom. I didn't really have the date planned out, but Marceline recommended that we go to the beach. It was way to cold and I wasn't wearing my swimming clothes, but I agreed anyways. So when we got there, she began to strip and asked me to join her.

"Aww, don't be a pussy, Bubba!" she laughed before beginning to take off my clothes herself. Nothing more happened other than splashing, laughing, and kissing. We were still in our underwear and we didn't really go that far.

"You're amazing" I whispered into her ear while holding her in my arms. She blushed and let out a giggle before pushing me away jokingly.

"No, I'm badass" she laughed, and at around 9'o clock, I took her home.  
It was that night that I knew just how hard I had fallen for her.

**~o~**

Monday morning and we had been officially going out for a week. I didn't see her on Sunday, but I knew she needed her space. Marceline wasn't the clingy type. But on Monday morning, she practically pushed me down as soon as I stepped out of my car.

"Marceline, you shouldn't do that" I moaned and she laughed.

"Can you give me a piggy back ride?" she asked with a pleading look. After a few minutes, I caved in. People stared as I ran around the parking lot with her on my back, but I didn't mind. I was just so happy.

"Listen, I have to get to class" I whispered to her and she reluctantly got down. She gave me one last kiss before leaving. I began to head to my first class of the day, but not before running into my closest friend, Bonnibel.

"You two make a great couple" said Bonnibel after I told her about Marceline's antics.

**~o~**

It was Thursday night, our fifth date, and I was with Marceline at the movie theater. We were holding hands when we walked in, but quickly split up. Marceline went to buy they food and drinks and I went to buy the tickets. We planned on watching a new horror movie, Marceline's idea, by the way. There were a few people in front of me, but I was a patient person. To my surprise, Bonnibel was right in front of me.

"Oh hey!" she said and I said hello back, "I'm here to watch that new action movie"

"Cool, I'm here with Marceline to watch a horror movie" I replied and Bonnibel nodded her head before buying her tickets and heading off.

"Movie theater food is so expensive.." mumbled Marceline after she had bought the snacks, "Was that Bonnibel?"

"Yeah..." I replied. Why would she care? I didn't think they were friends, were they?

"Oh, well, let's go get some seats"

"Okay" I said before grabbing her hand.

**~o~**

Marceline had just left to go to the bathroom and I sat watching the movie alone. Needless to say, I couldn't handle it and quickly left to calm myself down in the bathroom. But what I saw frightened me even more. Marceline and Bonnibel.  
Kissing.

"Do you, do you think he's gonna find out?" Marceline whispered, "I feel bad for putting him in this situation..."

"Then dump him and be with me?" said Bonnibel, but it came out more like a question. Marceline bit her lip before beginning to kiss Bonnibel again.

What do I do? I run back to my seat and wait for Marceline to come back. I didn't want to believe my eyes because then my perfect reality would be shattered. I didn't want a broken heart, and those who don't want broken hearts pretend. But I am no actor, so when Marceline came back, I sat there like a statue. After the date, I leave without giving her a kiss. I want to kiss her so bad, but I know she doesn't want to kiss me.

**~o~**

It's Tuesday and I haven't talked to her since Thursday. On Friday and Monday, I skipped, but I knew I would have to face her today. She had blown up my phone and I knew she didn't see me watching her with Bonnibel...kissing. I had also been avoiding Bonnibel and I was tired of being a coward.

"Bubba!" yelled Marceline. She wasn't mad, in fact, she had a look of concern. I turned around to face her and tried to put on my serious look, but instead, I felt like crying. I grabbed her hand and took her to my car so no one could hear us.

"Listen Marceline, I know you like Bonnibel but you're hiding it because you think it's wrong. Not only that, you're using me as the cover up. So don't use me. If you do change your mind, come find me" I said, staring at her straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry" she said, tears forming, "I'm just, so confused. We kissed before, I panicked, and then I found you. You're so kind and caring, y-you, you make me feel like I have a home. You make me feel stable"

"But I could never make you love me, right?" I said, and then she kissed me. I felt alive, electrified, but it was only for a moment.

"I-I'm sorry. I just..." she cried, "I don't know"

"Shh, just, when you do know, come back to me, okay?"  
Then I walked away. I didn't try to fight for her love, because I knew I could never win.

I've accepted my fate.

**~o~**

This world is unfair, shattering young souls before they can bloom. We're all hiding one thing or another. Marceline was hiding her true feelings, just like me. But I am also hiding my pain. I still love her and it hurts so much, but it isn't her fault. If only she wouldn't be shunned for her love, maybe she would've come out of the closet and spare me. Not just me. The both of us.

I know she's hurting just like me, but there's nothing either of us can do.

**A/N:Trying to get off my writers block...**


End file.
